


【快新】巧克力蛙

by bianjioo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjioo/pseuds/bianjioo
Summary: hp世界观   老伏出现的时间后移了40年(1985年)人物属于青山老贼   ooc属于我比小学生还要渣的文笔  BE警告





	【快新】巧克力蛙

**Author's Note:**

> hp世界观 老伏出现的时间后移了40年(1985年) 
> 
> 人物属于青山老贼 ooc属于我
> 
> 比小学生还要渣的文笔 BE警告

ONE

夜晚，一个少年坐在窗前看着巧克力蛙的卡片上那个与他有着一样面孔，笑的十分灿烂的少年陷入了沉思。

TWO

画面飞逝，两个穿着拉文克劳和格兰芬多学院袍的少年并肩坐在黑池附近的草坡上。这两个少年有着相同的外貌，相似的身形，从外貌上看这两个人唯二的两个区别大概就是，身着狮院长袍的少年有着自然卷的头发以及一双像大海一样深蓝色的眼眸；身着鹰院长袍的少年有着一根翘起的呆毛和一双如同天空般湛蓝的眼眸。格兰芬多学院的黑羽快斗和拉文克劳学院的工藤新一，宛若双生的二人却有着截然不同的性格，一个热情如火，一个寒冷如冰，这二人常年霸占霍格沃兹的各大榜首，是霍格沃兹的风云人物。

“新一，马上就要毕业了，你这个淡泊名利的鹰院院草，有什么打算呀。”黑羽快斗轻快的问着身旁静静看书的少年。

“黑羽快斗，你这个淡泊名利真的不是再对我说反话吗？我想起来昨天麦格教授教的变形咒我还不是很熟练，要不我拿你来练练手？我觉得变条热带鱼不错？或者小丑鱼？反正你这么丑。”

“新一，求你了别，我错了还不行吗，把我变成鱼，还不如让我被洛丽丝夫人吃了好。”当然后面那句话是快斗内心的吐槽，他可不敢让新一知道，不然这又为新一提供了一个更好的整他的方法，变成鱼碰到洛丽丝夫人，他想了想就打了个寒颤。

“我想成为一名傲罗。”

“果然是新一呀，这个回答真的很像你的风格，傲罗惩恶扬善，为世间带来安定。而且我的新一这么厉害，一定会成为最优秀的傲罗的。”

“那么快斗呢？”

“在一分钟前，我的梦想还是被写在巧克力蛙的卡片上，这样我每次打开巧克力蛙的时候就可以看到自己这张迷倒万千少女的脸庞了。但是现在呢，我的梦想改变了，我也要成为一位傲罗，我要永远和我的新一并肩作战。”

“笨蛋，只要你所做的贡献足够大，傲罗也是可以被写在巧克力蛙上的。”工藤新一看着旁边的少年无奈的吐槽到，但他似乎忽略了快斗的话里把他描述成我的新一的这个bug。

THREE

夕阳的光照在两个少年的身上，把他们的影子拉的很长很长。就像现在照在巧克力蛙上的月光，新一默默的把卡片翻向了背面，那上面的文字他大概倒着都能够背出来。

FOUR

新一又把卡片转向了正面，那个冲他微笑的少年早在不知不觉间消失了，只留下一片黑黑的背景，新一慢慢的闭上了眼睛。记忆如同洪水一般扑面而来。

“给，你最爱的黄油啤酒，新一你说食死徒他们什么时候才可以学乖啊，每一次都输给我们，在这么抓下去阿兹卡班都快要容纳不下他们了。我上次把他们送去阿兹卡班的时候，摄魂怪别提有多高兴了。说到这个新一我还不知道你的守护神是什么呢？你快召唤给我看看。”

说起守护神，这个真的是工藤新一最大的痛，像他这样英俊潇洒的人，守护神居然是一头猪，一头猪也就算了，还是一头短腿野猪，第一次看到自己的守护神的时候他简直想死的心都有了，这也是工藤新一若非必要一定不会再旁人面前召唤守护神的原因。看着旁边一直缠着他吵吵闹闹的快斗，新一无奈的扶额，但突然心生一计。

“快斗我的守护神是一条鱼，你真的要看吗？”说着他还摆出了一副要召唤守护神的架势。

“鱼！！！算了算了，还是改天吧，还是守卫学校要紧。如果我吓晕过去了，那岂不是在新一面前丢了面子。”当然那后半句话快斗也是不会让新一知道的。为了赶紧结束这个让人恐惧的话题，快斗问新一，“新一，你说这一切什么时候才会终结呀？”

“不知道，伏地魔一直都想要统治整个巫师世界，而魔法部也拼尽全力在对抗着他，霍格沃兹里一定有一样他非拿到不可的东西，不然他为什么千方百计的想要进去霍格沃兹。”

“说的也是，真希望这一切能够快点结束，而我也能够快一点和新一一起被写在巧克力蛙上。等到一切都结束了我有话对你说。”说着快斗变从口袋里像变魔术一样掏出了一只巧克力蛙。

“什么话？话说你还在做巧克力蛙的梦啊？”新一无奈的看着旁边的少年。

“*****”明明快斗的嘴里被巧克力蛙塞满，但新一还是勉强听出了他所说的“秘密，到时候再和你说，再说了人总是要有梦想的。”他微微一笑，刚想回答些什么，就被远方传来的巨大声响给打断了。

FIVE

“霍格沃兹的人听着，我，黑魔王，想要霍格沃兹里的一样宝贝，他是一根用接骨木做成的魔杖，我给你们一个小时的时间，把他找出来给我，不然我就把霍格沃兹夷为平地。如果你们找到了不给我，并想用他打败我，我告诉你们这是不可能的，因为只有我才有能力，能够操纵他，一个小时的时间很快就会过去，你们快点行动吧。”

站在霍格沃兹外围的新一和快斗看着对面山坡上黑压压的食死徒，两个少年仍旧保持着那个淡淡的微笑。

“只有伏地魔才能操控的魔杖，有点意思。新一你应该知道在哪里了吧？”

“嗯，应该只有在那里了。”

“新一，那你去那里，我就在这里帮助麦格教授他们一起加固学校的防卫。”

“好，万事小心。

“当然，我还有巧克力蛙的梦想呢。”说着在新一的额头落下轻轻一吻，“等一切都结束了，我请你吃一个有我们名字的巧克力蛙。”

“好”新一快速的冲向了城堡的八楼。

到了有求必应屋，面对着琳琅满目的收藏品，新一尝试着使用了飞来咒“魔杖飞来”。所有的收藏品似乎纹丝不动，到这个时候他在一个橱柜里看到了一个灰色的不起眼的小盒子，他凑近打开盒子，真的找到了伏地魔正在寻找的接骨木魔杖，从盒子里还掉出了一张纸，看完以后他拿着盒子向外头狂奔出去，一边奔跑，一边在想为什么从刚才开始就有一种隐隐的不安。当他看到被一群食死徒包围的快斗以后他才知道这个不安来源于何。

SIX

在食死徒包围圈中心的快斗衣服被魔咒划破了好几道口子，他看上去十分疲惫，虽然他让大部分的食死徒挂了彩，但自己的情况也不容乐观，“这次真的走到绝境了。”

“昏昏倒地”那个熟悉的声音从后方传来，似乎也为快斗注入了新的能量。

走到绝境又如何，他还有那个一定要守护的人，等一切都结束了他还有对他的承诺，他不能放弃。如此想着他又投入了新的战争中，熟练的释放每一个魔咒，一步一步的向声音的来源靠近。

就在他快要靠近的时候他听到了另外一个熟悉的声音“阿瓦达索命”，想也没想他遍挡在了那个自己必须守护的人前面。

工藤新一看见在突然出现在了自己面前的快斗，他也听到了，他最后的那句话“对不起，食言了，我爱你，活下去。”可是看着快斗那双与他相似的蓝眸中逐渐消失的亮光，他似乎忘记了自己在战斗，似乎忘记了那个被他从有求必应屋中带出来的，掉在地上的盒子，他抱着快斗，时间似乎也凝固在此。

SEVEN

伏地魔走到他身边，拣起了那个盒子，得到了自己心心念念的老魔杖，他十分满意的笑了起来。

“年轻人，你可真是帮了我大忙啊，你想要什么我都可以满足你。”

“我想要你去死！”说着便轻轻将快斗放在了地上，仿佛他只是睡着了一样，然后握紧了自己的魔杖。

“小小年纪，口气到不小，不如我送你去和你的恋人团聚吧。”

“阿瓦达索命”

“万咒皆终”

一道绿光和一道红光僵持着，但是渐渐的，红光越来越逼近绿光，最终伏地魔的手中的魔杖因为魔咒的反弹从中间裂成了两半，而他自己也因为魔咒的反弹而灰飞烟灭。

当所有人都在在为伏地魔的消失振奋的时候，新一失魂落魄的走到快斗的旁边，眼里噙着泪对他说“快起来啦，一切都结束了，你不是还要请我吃有我们名字的巧克力蛙，你不是还要看我的守护神。你快起来啊，不要再睡了，快起来……”

EIGHT

回忆完毕，新一站了起来，打开抽屉，把刚刚的巧克力蛙卡片放了进去，那里面清一色都是写着黑羽快斗的巧克力蛙卡片。以及一张旧的发黄的纸，那张纸就是从老魔杖里掉出来的纸，那上面写着“爱是世界上最强大的力量”。

看着那些卡片，新一淡淡的说“大笨蛋，你食言了，说好要送我一只有你卡片的巧克力蛙，可是你看我现在都有一百张你的卡片了，可是为什么我还是没我等来你的巧克力蛙。我爱你，情人节快乐，大笨蛋。但其实我也食言了，答应给你看的守护神我再也召唤不出来了。”

「黑羽快斗」

1995年与同龄的工藤新一两人通过魔法部傲罗测验，成为史上最年轻的傲罗

1997年与工藤新一二人共同合作，从30名食死徒手中拯救上千名麻瓜，并将那些食死徒成功送入阿兹卡班。

1999年与工藤新一一起受命保护霍格沃兹，期间抓获了数以千计想要偷偷潜入霍格沃兹的食死徒，并且多次与神秘人交手

2000年在霍格沃兹保卫战中帮助工藤新一打败神秘人，却不幸丧身。

那一百张黑羽快斗的卡片还有那张泛黄的就纸，静静地陪着他们的主人度过了一个清冷的情人节，一起缅怀了那个最美好的少年。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我自己再写点什么，一直以来都觉得巧克力蛙厂商是魔鬼，就有了这个沙雕文


End file.
